The Odd Criminal
by MTCrazy17
Summary: When Greg finally has his own comfination with the infamous Consulting Criminal, things get alittle tense. Now in a fight to save Sherlock from Moriarty's clutches, he must use his skills to keep Moriarty at bay. Will Greg be able to keep them both safe?


HELLO THERE GREG~ JM

Dear God...just my luck...-GL

Hows my favorite little police officer? Aw, it's your lucky day indeed! JM

Moriarty I assume...-GL

Such a smart man~ Well, not the smartest. JM

You almost killed two of my friends...Mr. Moriarty. -GL

Ah, yes... That is true...BUT! You have to admit it was fun~ JM

Not on your life mate. You know we'll catch you soon. I'd like to haul you to jail personally. -GL

Oh, don't be such a sour puss. I haven't killed anyone in at least 2 days. JM

Really, Greg. JM

...Not cute. Consulting Criminal or not, we will get you soon. -GL

I do believe that you won't catch me anytime soon, Greggy~ JM

Don't call me that you little snake. -GL

And, can't we have a normal conversation~ I mean come on, I'm not such a bad guy... JM

Okay, yes. Yes I am. JM

You just claimed you haven't killed anyone in 2 days...yeah..so not a bad guy. (SARCASIM) -GL

Oh, sarcasm /much/ appreciated. Hey, I could easily go out and kill someone, or get Sebby to do it. Really if you are that keen in not talking to , you have stayed this long. Oddly enough this has surprised me quite a bit. JM

Don't you dare hurt another inocent soul Moriarty. I WILL hunt you down for this, I swear. Keep you trigger-happy dog away from people. He's next on my list to catch. I'm only here so I can stack up on more things to put you away with mate. Don't think I'm doing it for the hell of it. -GL

Really? Oh, well that's not very nice! And I'm sure you have enough to put me away for a loooonnnggg time, Greggy. JM

Stop calling me that dammit! -GL

The only reason I'm still here is because I'm currently under house arrest so no one will die, even if I wanted them too ~ Greeegggg, I could always call you Greggypoo is that any better? JM

What? House arrest? Who's the lucky bastard who got you under house arrest? Dammit man, stop with the nicknames! -GL

Oo, jealous are we Greggykins~ And for your information, I'm stuck in the house because I've caught the flu ~ Oh, come on you love it Lestree~ I like that one. JM

Hopefullyyoudiefromit...I mean-look at that. Your human after all. I didn't think a devil like you could actually get sick. Not jealous btw...Really, if you make another nickname...I'm killing you the next time we meet. -GL

Tradle, hehe. JM

Oh, wow, that hurt, Lestree. Of course I'm human. Just not a mere geniuses can sometimes catch a flue Tradle-dee-dove. JM

Lets test that theory of yours with a bullet through your head...Your really starting to tick me off...-GL

I assure you, Gregory. That was the first thing on my list of to do's. Really right there, annoy Greggy. JM

Oh, come on ~ You won't find me. If anyone will you know fully well it will be Sherly. JM

Well goodie for you...lucky for me I could get him to lead me right to you. -GL

Well, what stops me from blowing up the building I am? Whilst you, Johnny-Boy and Sherly are all in there~ Oh come now, if I was dumb enough to simply let people know where I am, I would already be dead~ JM

I wouldn't worry about that. You'd never kill Sherlock anyways. He's just too much fun for you. -GL

Well, that is true. But I could blow up you and Johnnyboy... I wonder what Sherly's reaction would be... JM

He'd kill you for John...but not me. I don't mean much to him. You'd gain nothing from hurting me - GL

Oh come now Tradle-dove~ I'm sure that you mean more than you think. Really who else lets him take cases? JM

Stop. With. THE NICKNAMES! He'd survive without this old Inspecter. Besides somone else, somone better, would help Sherlock if you were ever kill me. -GL

You, know I would let you nick name me~ Haha you really don't see it do you? He hates all the other police officers. JM

He won't deal well. At all. JM

He doesn't hate...all of them. He gets along with...um...okay yeah nevermind, but i'm sure someone would step up and become the new me in my place, and he'd be fine. Like I said. I don't matter if I'm the pawn in the game. -GL

Oh, you amuse me~ As much as he says he finds everyone to be but pawns in his game, he cares about you more so than you could imagine. Really, you should listen to me, I am the one that knows the most about him~ -JM

What...? No, NO. Stop with your blasted mind games. Your just messing with my head. You don't know a damn thing aboout him. He doesn't care about anyone or anything. I should know..he didn't even now my first name till recently, and I've know his since the first day I met him...seven years agao. So no. He doesn't care, not about me anyways...-GL

Oh, really. Mind games ~ I don't do those to well, I end up skinning people... Mostly because they are to idiotic to guess what I'm doing. I'm not playing a mind game Greggy~ Oh, he does care about you, probably about as much as John, even a little more~ Ooo someone has a crush~ You are more amusing than I gave you credit for! Hah. I know more about him than he knows about himself. JM

You disgust me. Haha, now I know your lying. Thats the closest he's ever come to caring about anything is with . I on the same level as that? Ha! Funny, but no. Please keep your bullcrap to yourself. I'm not amused at any of this, and if yor mean that last statement, your an even bigger creeper then his big brother. - GL

Hah. Of course I'm a bigger 'creeper', I'm just better at it. I'm not lying~ You know that you never see the small gestures he makes towards you~ More than John. John is just the one person that hasn't thought he was fully crazy, but more so he cares about you, ol' inspector Lestrade~ JM

...I don't know what your talking about...he's never done anything for me...it's usally me doing something for him. He never says thank you for it or any kind of gesture to show that he actually cares. Doesn't even know my bloody name...I got the kid off drugs dammit, the one who sat by his bedside when his own brther wouldn't, the one who behind my jobs back, gives him cases cause I'm the only one out of the lot who thinks he can make a diffrence and he still doesn't care...I never thought the kid was crazy either...I aways knew he was brilliant...a genius..I always cared about what he used his talent for too...I'm the reason he didn't turn out to be another you. -GL

Oh, I am very grateful for that, or should I be offended? Haha, really Greggy! How many times do I have to tell you, he cares about you more than you can probably see, he willingly lets John in the way of danger~ Well of course he believes he can fend for himself, he doesn't show anything towards you, because he doesn't want people like me, to find you and hurt you, silly little Tradle-dove~ He adores you, have you never seen his odd smiles he throws your way? It's rather cute~ JM

Oh, I am very jealous of you Lestrade! No sarcasm~ JM

I'll regret this later but...your right...he very may actually care about me. Atleast alittle bit. But it's wrong, he shouldn't. He shouldn't give a damn about me or anyone else. It's better that way so if the day comes that I am hurt or killed, he'd keep going on without the emotional set backs. Sherlock doesn't need us. He's stronger without the complications of friends. Thats how he's been going through his life so far. He shouldn't change that now. It's not cute and you shouldn't be jealous. What for, i'm afraid to know. - GL

Haha, sure he will ~ He will just be desperately lonely and eventually be driven mad and end up just. Like. Me. You should be very afraid Greggykins. JM

Really you are talking to a mass murderer, and you are only afraid at the face that I'm jealous of you? Really you are an odd one. JM

He wont. I won't let you turn him into another evil demon like yourself. I'd fight you tooth and nail before I'd let that happen. He's stronger then you think. Even if you do kill any of us. He'll still have the stregnth to take you down without becoming you. I've dealt with alot of murdering phycopaths. Your nothing new. Hence why I show fear is invalid right now. You don't scare me. - GL

How cute, you think I'm like the other murdering psychopaths~ Oh but I am far, far from it. And if you die, no, he will quite easily fall into a pattern of self destruction, I know fully well, even if John's still there, how long do you think I've known Sebby for? You should be scared, see the red dot on your shirt? JM

You know I could of killed you, at anytime. But I haven't, and I won't. JM

Not yet, anyway~ JM

So as a sign of good will, I will tell the sniper to leave. JM

You think thats going to scare me? Mate, i've been tortured, beaten, stabbed, and shot at. Your little play thing doesn't even register in my mind. No, your wrong on one thing. Sherlock would survive. He always has, always will. He'd be hurt by my passing, but would know what I'd want him to do about it and it's not certenly to join the dark side of the force. Sorry Moriarty, but you know little of what I thought you did about him. He's not you. So give up on trying to make him so. - GL

Oh, you are too cute! I don't want to make him me! I want to kill him. It's quite simple. Though having him come to the 'dark side' would be very amusing. He is me, just less murderous Greggy~ But that can easily change! Also, torture... What about killing everyone that you care about! That sounds like fun! Could skin them... Or maybe send you their fingers in the mail! JM

It's getting me all giddy just thinking about it! JM

Good luck with that. I'd like to see you try and kill him. I'll bring popcorn for that little showdown. You understimate him too much y'know. You think you'd be fighting one man. No. Your going to be fighting an army. An army that can't be beaten. Sorry mate, everyone I ever cared about are already dead. Your late by a couple of years. No. Sherlock is all I have left, but he can take care of himself. I have enough faith in the kid to know whats right. He's been doing well so far. - GL

Greggy! He's almost as bored as I am! I know how his brain works~ He would be more than willing to see, and if I make it a bit more of a challenge. Oh trust me. He will be falling to his knees in front of me. JM

And then that's who I would go after! Really, I've been getting quite bored of Sherly, he just hasn't been as exciting as of late~ How would you like your Sherly: skinned, burned, decapitated? JM

You keep dreaming. Sherlock isn't as weak as you may think. No matter whats on the line, he'll find a way to beat you Moriarty. He won't be the one being skinned, burned or decapitated. No thats just you in the near future. - GL

Haha you wish it was~ Do you even know where Sherly is right now? Take a guess. JM

I don't watch him like a hawk like Mycroft. I don't know, at his flat. -GL

Wronnngg~ JM

I don't know then. And I'm not guessing. - GL

Aw, you aren't any fun. I'll give you a hint, he's underground, he's with Sebby and boy can he scream. JM

...Leave him alone Morarty. - GL

Since you asked, no. JM

What do you want...-GL

Such a common question. Make it more interesting and I may answer. JM

Fine. I'll play your damn games if you let him go. Take me instead and leave him alone. I'll get you whatever the hell it is that you want. - GL

But, I don't want anything~ I just am bored. Though... If you do agree to play my games... I guess I could let him go... How about I give you riddles, and if you can answer them properly then I might tell you where he is~ JM

Why can't you just switch me out first with him instead...-GL

Because! Where is the fun in that! No-where, that's where. JM

Also you better get these right, and don't bore me. I assure you it will not be pretty. JM

You said it yourself. I'm amusing. I entertain you. Take me now and i'll...entertain you more..-GL

Yes! Yes you do, if you didn't I would of killed you! But that is too whats the word... Easy. JM

Then let me make some changes to your game then. I will not play your game if you don't take me now. You don't want to be bored right? I'm way more fun then Sherlock, and if you kill him I'll definatly not play anything with you again. Then you'll be really bored with no Sherlock and no me. So it's either get me now, or lose us both. -GL

Really Greg. You are in no position to make demands! I'll just keep Sherly, torture him, you know scar his mind a bit... shoot him a little... Either you play my game, win and get Sherly or you don't play my game and get another murder to solve, this time with Sherly as the cadaver. JM

Not true. I know you. You'll be bored if he dies. What will you do then if nother of us continue to play your game? You need me. I'd outlast your games longer then he would in his condition. Your only torturing him cause your bored. I'm giving you the chance to be unbored with a more facinating person then him. You said he was already dull. I've been keeping you entertained this whole time have I not? Just leave him alone and I'll keep you amused till you get tired with me to. - GL

But! You are aware of it~ That's no fun. And indeed you have... Answer me this, why do you want to take his place so badly. And no idiotic answers. JM

I could make it fun and you very well know why I want to. - GL

Of course I do! But I want you to say it. There is no way I will let Sherly go if you don't tell me~ JM

Because he's my friend. The only person who actually matters in my life. The one person who I think can make a diffrence. He's a good man. A man I'd easily let myself die for. - GL

Could you get any cuter? JM

Now, hm... What can you do that Sherly can't, Tradle-dove. JM

Because of the situration at hand..I'll let that slide...-GL

Alot of things..-GL

Sherly can too. JM

I bet I can make them more fun for you..-GL

I highly doubt that, Greggy. Sherly's screams are oh so fun. JM

...You can make a game with me...see what can make me scream first...it is hard for me to scream. I've been through this before. He hasn't. You can try to break a record or something. Anything. - GL

You seem to think that we villains keep track of who we can make scream. Really Lestrade, from smaller 'evil-doers' I guess they must. But I'm the real deal. JM

It was hard to break Sherly, I don't know if I want to let all that work go to waste... JM

Try me. I bet you can't break me. I bet...your too chicken to try. -GL

Ha, issuing me a challenge to get me to agree, I see. JM

How about some flattery, flattery gets you everywhere Greg~ JM

What? Scared i'm right? I don't think I can flatter someone who's too afraid to try the real deal. Your torturing somone cause they're weaker at pain. Your to afraid to try a master in something like this. Be a man Moriarty. - GL

You sound like Sherly! Or well like Sherly was like before I got a hold of him. JM

Stop trying to avoid it Moriarty. You wont come and play with me. Your just too scared. Your as weak as I thought you'd be. - GL

Keep talking like that, Greg. And both you and Sherly will be at the bottom of a lake with a bullet through your heads. JM

Aw, did I touch a nerve? You talk big, but we all know you won't even dream of comming near me. If you did, you would've switched Sherlock out by now with me. Terrified that you can't break me huh Jim? - GL

... Where do you want me to drop Sherly off. JM

My place. Let me atleast call a medic for him. Then i'm all yours. Deal? - GL

I'll drop him off at yours. But no. You won't call a medic. You will see him for 2 minutes. Then you are coming with me. JM

You are lucky, Greg. I'm being nice. JM

...Fine. But once he's in my flat, you can't touch him again. - GL

You have my word. JM

Alright. - GL

I may be a lot of things, but I am a man of my word. I shall have someone drop him off they will be there in say 5 minutes? JM

I oddly enough believe that. Alright. I'll make sure nobody is around. I'll wait outside. - GL

You better be alone. Or the car explodes with Sherly inside~ JM

I will be alone. - GL

See a car yet? JM

The black one? - GL

Mmhmm JM

Yes I see it. -GL

Sherly should be in the car. Back seat. JM

Okay. - GL Outside his home, he waits for the car to arrive nervously

Jim sends a text. Is the car there yet? JM

It's pulling up right now. -GL

You have two minutes. I'll be counting~ JM

Thanks..-GL

Lesstrade quicklyhelped the bruised and beaten Sherlock out of the car. Greg put his coat around the injured dectective, ushering him inside his flat. He layed the tall man on the couch, and pulled a blanket over him. "You'll be alright now Lockie..promise." He ruffles his black locks gently, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Atleast he's safe now..."

"TIMES UP!" Jim shouted through a megaphone, his voice hoarse but still shrill and obviously annoyed.

Greg sighed. "Great, now to deal with this mental case..." He gave Sherlock's hand a tight squeeze before leaving him to rest, walking back out to his most likely death. "Alright, alright i'm comming..."

Jim taped his foot hard against the pavement, not pleased at how long this took. "Really? What do you think I am Greggy, a charity. You are 1 minute and 30 seconds late."

"Well since you didn't let me get him a medic, I had to give him some kind of help. Damn man, be realistic. I had to set up a whole aid kit it 30 seconds. I'm not John, but I come close." He shruged. "Lets just get this over with..."

"It's not that bad, Lestree~" Jim said wrapping an arm around Greg's shoulders. "Now get in the car. I'm not the patient type." Jim said his voice dramatically changing as he shoved Greg towards the car door*

Lestrade barley kept himself from slamming into the door, giving a side glare at Moriarty before getting in. He sayed quiet, dreading the future that awaited him. "I assume after all this is done, your going to kill me..." He spoke it casually.

Jim laughed, a chilling laugh if anything. "Kill you? Oh Greg. You should know I don't kill my play things. But if you bore me. Yes, I will. Keep it interesting, then I'll keep you alive." Jim casually slid into the seat next to Greg.

The DI crossed his arms. "If all things, i'm not as boring as the others. Atleast thats what I here." He looked out the window, his eye's focusing on his flat that was disiapering in the mirror. "Wish I could've atleast told John that Sherlock was hurt...no telling how long it'll take for them to notice he's there all by himself..." He sighed feeling the guilt eat at his gut.

Jim smiled widely. "I'll send him a message ~ though the bastard never checks his phone." Jim laughed lightly. "You know I am not the worst person you could be stuck with."

Gregs eyebrow shot up, he turned to the criminal with shock. "Why are you helping?"

"Like I said. I'm not the worst person you could be stuck with." Jim said looking quite thoughtful. "He would be worried. I would be, might as well give him some sort of... Hope?" Jim glared slightly at Greg. "Really I told you before, I'm a normal guy, just a bit... whats the word?" Jim said looking to the roof his finger on his chin lightly tapping.

"Mental, muderistic, around the bin, simply crazy?" Greg said, listing off a few ideal words for him to pick from.

"Better than Anderson. Really why would you let him into the force." Jim stated, obviously had been talking to Sherlock about Anderson for some time now.

Greg didn't even bother trying to fing out how he new about his employe's. "Andersom has his moments of usefulness. He's skilled at many things other's in the Yard arn't. Even tho Sherlock and him butt heads alot of the time...if you look closely enough you can see the speckle of respect they have for eachother."

"Ha. If that is respect then I haven't killed many a people." Jim laughed to himself slightly, clearly quite amused by his own dark humor.

Greg said nothing, better not to comment on it now in his grip.

"Now, Greggy-poo~ pick 1, 2 or 3?" Jim said smiling happily, almost a tad bit to happy.

Lestrade blinked but did as he was told "...um 2...?"

"OH SEBBY~ FLAT 2!" Jim shouted as the car made a hard right. "We should be there in 3 minutes."

Greg held onto the side of his door as the car moved harshly. "The hell...? What was that all about?" He looks at Moriarty, clearly confused.

"You really expect me to tell you?" Jim said smiling happily. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. "Oh look who texted. John. He says 'I'll find you and kill you, you are a crazy bastard' not even a thankyou."

"Well atleast more help is going Sherlock's way. My crapy little blanket and pillow isn't that much comfort for anyone..." He felt alittle better knowing Sherlock was even more safe. 'Atleast I can die knowing he'll be fine' he thought. He wasn't sure on Morarty, he changed his mood so quickly that it was safe enough to say he wasn't going to go back home anytime soon. "Thanks, for atleast telling him..." He felt sick for actually thanking the man who started this mess in the first place, but it ws the least he could do. He could've killed Sherlock anyways but he didn't. 'What an odd criminal...' Greg thought.

"See! At least some people have manners. Really, there is no point in talking to John, I'm better off talking to Molly. Though she won't reply to me anytime soon" The car pulled to a stop outside Greg's apartment. "Go. Now. I won't forget you anytime soon Tradle-dove." Jim said happily whilst pointing to the door. "John is about an hour away, and I don't feel much like making you scream tonight, maybe next week. After this damn cold is gone. I suggest going to help Sherly, don't let him die. He's all I got." Jim said with a wide evil smile.

Greg looked at him, mouth agape in complete shock. Did he just let him go? Free? Greg studdered but stoped himself. "I..um...alright..." He took a moment to regather his thoughts before steping out of the car, simply looking back at the creepy face of his 5 minute captor. "Your the oddest criminal I've ever come across...one second I think i'm a dead man, the other I'm sent back to my house like nothing ever happened...? Are you always like this or did I just catch you on a good day...well for me?"

"You entertained me. It worked in your favor, must say not a lot of people stand up to me. I suggest you take it as a blessing that you aren't being made into my new shoes. Now go, before I change my mind." Jim said with a murderous smile.

The older man watched Jim for a long moment, debating on saying anything but gave a curt nod instead and walked quickly to his flat, keenly aware at how fast the mans mood could change.

Jim pulled out his phone sent a text and smiled wickedly.

Don't try that shit with me next time Lestree~ JM

Greg smirked at the message.

Wouldn't dream of it Moriloopy -GL

Jim laughed earning the weirdest look from Sebastian.

Till next time Greggy~ JM

THE END 


End file.
